Episode 16
Das schwarze Loch ist die 16. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Der Mönch Miroku kommt ins Haus eines Lords und soll die Tochter von bösen Geistern befreien. Statt dessen räumt er die Villa des Lords aus und verhökert die Beute. Miroku entdeckt bei Kagome den Splitter des Shikon no Tama und setzt den Dachs darauf an. Nach dem Überfall hat Kagome den Verlust des Splitters und ihres Fahrrads zu beklagen. Sie verfolgen den Dieb und stellen ihn. Es kommt zum Kampf. Miroku hat in der rechten Hand ein Windloch, eine tödliche Waffe. Miroku bricht den Kampf ab und erzählt seine Geschichte. Naraku, ein Monster, ist nicht nur für das „Windloch“ verantwortlich, sondern auch für Kikyōs Tod. Jetzt ist Naraku der Gejagte. Detaillierte Handlung Kagome versichert Shippō zum zehnten Mal, dass es ihr wirklich gut geht, auch wenn Urasue es geschafft hatte, ihr ihre Seele zu nehmen. Inu Yasha allerdings ist seit der Begegnung mit Kikyō überhaupt nicht mehr normal... An einer Kreuzung in der Nähe versucht ein Mönch herauszufinden, welche Richtung er nehmen soll, doch als er hört, dass in der einen Richtung ein Gasthof mit hübscher Bedienung ist, nimmt er den Weg, auch wenn seine Hoffnungen sich doch nicht ganz erfüllen. Dann hört er, dass die Fürstentochter nicht wohlauf ist und beschließt, sie zu heilen bzw: den Dämon zu vertreiben, der sie angeblich besessen hat. Er beschließt, die Austreibung anzufangen, denn er hat schon längst erkannt, dass sich der Dämon in der Buddhastatue des Raumes versteckt und von dort aus die Prinzessin in Krankheit hält. Die Bediensteten haben auf seine Anfrage alle den Ruam verlassen und so ergreift er daraufhin die Gelegenheit, das Schloss auszuräumen und entdeckt zu seinem Glück auch noch einen Juwelensplitter. Der Herr erfährt hinterher, dass ihm alles gestohlen wurde und außerdem scheint er sich an der Fürstentochter vergangne haben. Der Mönch beschließt, alles zu verpfänden. Abends badet er in einer heißen Quelle und in dieselbe Quelle steigt Kagome mit ihrem gigantischen Juwelensplitter, der vom Mönch gleich bemerkt wird, doch sie bemerkt ihn nicht. Shippou fragt sich derweil, wieso Kagome und Inu Yasha eigentlich nie zusammen baden, wo seine Eltern dabei doch immer großen Spaß gehabt zu haben scheinen. Kagome erschreckt sich vor einem Haufen Affen, worauf sie schreit und Inu Yasha ankommt, der jedoch gleich einen Stein auf den Kopf bekommt. Der Mönch ist nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass sie schon vergeben ist und bespricht hinterher mit einem Waschbären, dass er ihm helfen soll. Oben auf der Klippe, unter der am nächsten Tag Inu Yasha und Kagome langgehen, stehen dann der Mönch und der Dachs und letztere soll Inu Yasha aus dem Weg räumen. Er empfiehlt, einfach die rechte Hand des Mönchs einzusetzen, die sehr stark zu sein scheint, doch dieser meint, dass sie eine viel zu starke Waffe sei. Dann verwandelt sich der Dachs in eine lange, orangene Figur und reißt Inu Yasha die Klippe herunter, Shippou fällt mit und nur Kagome bleibt übrig. Dann springt der Mönch dazu und nimmt Kagomes Fahrrad um mit ihr wegzufahren. Inu Yasha zieht sein Tessaiga und sofort ergibt sich der Dachs, der gegen dieses Schwert nicht bestehen kann, sodass Inu Yasha Kagome retten kann. Dann benutzt er seine rechte Hand und Inu Yasha wird für kurze Zeit in Richtung dieser Hand gezogen, dann lässt der Mönch Kagome gehen, denn den Juwelensplitter hat er bereits. Dann radelt er davon und lässt ratlose Gesichter zurück. Dann merkt Kagome, dass ihr Fahrrad weg ist, doch Inu Yasha meint, dass es doch viel schlimmer gewesen sei, dass sie überhaupt entführt worden war und dann merkt Kagome, dass der Splitter auch weg ist. Die beiden machen sich auf zur Verfolgung des Mönchs und Inu Yasha benutzt seinen hündischen Spürsinn um den Mönch zu finden. Dann sieht Kagome ihr Fahrrad vor einer Tür stehen und sie platzen herein, wo der Mönch sich inzwischen eine Schau von Frauen ansieht. Inu Yasha greift ihn an, doch Miroku verschwindet. Sie rennen die Straßen entlang und kämpfen auf der freien Straße mit Tessaiga und seinem Mönchstab gegeneinander. Der Mönch nennt ishc nun selber Miroku und meint, dass er den Männer von der Straße helfen will. Der Kampf geht weiter, doch dann verliert Miroku seinen Stab. Er meint, dass es gefährlich wird und sagt den Leuten, dass sie verschiwnden sollen. Außerhalb des Dorfes holt Inu Yasha den Mönch ein, als dieser seine Hand ausstreckt und alles damit einsaugt. Inu Yasha rammt Tessaiga in den Boden und hält sich daran fest, doch das kann auch nicht ewig funktionieren. Kagome erinnert sich daran, dass Miroku die Dorfbewohner schützen wollte und springt in die Saugbahn des Loches, das den Wind einzieht und dann verschließt Miroku sein Loch, da er sie nicht mit einsaugen will. Als sie dann jedoch beide da liegen (der Mönch und Kagome) begrabscht er sie und sie meint, dass man ihn vielleicht doch umbringen sollte. Miroku berichtet, dass ein Dämon namens Naraku ihn verflucht hat und dieser Fluch ist das schwarze Loch in seiner rechten Hand. Dieser Fluch war eigentlich seinem Großvater auferlegt worden, doch er ist erblich und zudem wird das Loch mit den Jahren immer größer, sodass es irgendwann Miroku selbst einsaugen wird. Miroku meint auch, dass Naraku das Juwel besitzen will, so wie er es vor 50 Jahren für kurze Zeit besessen hatte. Inu Yasha merkt, dass Naraku vermutlich auch der Dämon ist, der ihn und Kikyō hintergangen hat und jeden in der Gestalt des anderen angegriffen hat. Er beschließt, Kikyō zu rächen und Kagome meint, dass Miroku sich der Gruppe anschließen soll, doch als dieser fragt, ob sie seine Kinder austragen will, fragt sie sich, was mit dem Mönch eigentlich falsch ist. Doch als Inu Yasha sich verplappert, kommt es zu einer großen Diskussion. Soundtracks #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:02) #Title Card Theme #Delinquent Monk, Miroku #Sign of Unrest #Air Hole #Sit Down! #Attack (ab 1:07) #Air Hole (ab 0:58) #Attack #Evil Demon, Naraku #Light-Hearted Beat #Half Demon, Inu Yasha